1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hinge brace used to support a joint.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior knee braces provide support for the leg and knee joint using a rigid or semi-rigid frame and hinge attached to the leg of a wearer. Leg and knee support in such braces is provided by the rigidity of the frame. Prior knee braces work against the body of the wearer to provide support.
Rigid frame knee braces evolved to provide a more-fitted shape for the wearer. However, the shaping of those knee braces cannot adapt to the shape of the patient's leg in real time. For example, during movement, the shape of the leg changes, resulting in an imperfect fit. Additionally, post injury or post operative joints and the surrounding areas swell and contract, resulting in different leg shapes. Furthermore, support for the leg by these types of braces is still provided by the rigidity of the frame.
Rigid knee braces are also uncomfortable. The inherent hardness of those, braces makes lengthy wearing and use difficult and uncomfortable for the wearer. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a knee brace that is more flexible and comfortable than the rigid knee braces of the prior art.